robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Places To Hunt
This article is a compilation of various myth hunting games. 1."Surrealism" By Shockman25 Game description: "x" Status: Active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/48565286/Surrealism 2."My Happy Town" By G0Z Game description: "Recently there was an accident at my home..So I will be staying here for a bit .:)" Status: Active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/150470833/My-Happy-Town 3."The Tempest" By SwAeJuDiNoli Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/22923442/The-Tempest 4."Memories" By Bobbys_Here Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/574708573/Memories 5."CLINTEN's place" by CLINTEN Game description: Unavalible Status: A bit active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/92718123/CLlNTENs-Place 6."The Double R Bar" by Mulberries Game description: Open 24 hours, 365 days a year." Status: Active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/245038363/The-Double-R-Bar 7."Twisteds Tower" by TwistedThorey Game description: "I'm Back" Status: A bit active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/83874771/Twisteds-Tower 8."The Celler" By HisSecrets Game description: "Its over now. The reign of terror comes to a close. It didn't work out, I'm afraid. You didn't get it. You didn't think outside the box. It will start again." Status: Active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/157860745/The-Celler 9. "Moving in" By Orenen Game description: "I finally finished moving in! With my renovation and decoration I feel like this house will be just right. I have some guests over, please don't disturb them while they're here.:)" Status: A bit active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/726982743/Moving-In 10. "Doctor Mach's therapy home." By DrMach Game description "Many things can change" Status: Active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/276983802/Doctor-Machs-therapy-home 11."paradise" by Ulifer Game description: "where we should be" Status: A bit active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/278165899/paradise 12. "My Dollhouse" by Louhi Game description: Unavailable Status: A bit active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/345050624/My-Dollhouse 13. "Davendrag" by Jewk Game description: "My home town." Status: Active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/157238922/Davendrag 14. "My school playground!" By CAROLINE Game description: "The older you get, the more you wish you could have kept them." Status: Active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/92709051/My-school-playground 15. "Lezorius The Fallen King Who Rose" By Lezus Game description: "Update coming soon." Status: Active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/68066871/Lezorius-The-Fallen-King-Who-Rose 16."Khranos" By Minish Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1608864/Khranos 17."The thing that walks with her" By Littlenathanial Game description: Unavailable Status: A bit active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/316624534/The-thing-that-walks-with-her 18. "The vanishing" By TwinVistor Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/361755272/The-vanishing 19. "Apartment" By Universities Game description: Unavailable Status: A bit active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/114319989/Apartment 20. "pulsations" by pulsations Game description: "pulsations" Status: Active, still updating. WARNING: If you are sensitive to seeing pictures of dead bodies, please do not enter this place! https://www.roblox.com/games/829428733/pulsations#!/about 21. "HERE, where the world is quiet" By Swinburne Game description: "Yes you have found it. Don't give the answer away - the fewer the people who figure this out, the more valuable a prize we will hold" Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/108485/HERE-where-the-world-is-quiet 22. "black sunday's Place" by blacksundays Game description: Unavailable Status: A bit active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/45381407/black-sundays-Place#!/about 23. "Frostbite" By Morgenne Game description: Unavailable Status: Very active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/573910151/Frostbite 24. "Rot" By witherd Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/42943862/Rot 25. "The Author" By Book_Writer Game description: "I want to learn therapy and I want to be an Author! I'm an inspiring author! I've been to art school. I'm looking for someone that will help me achieve my dreams!" Status: A bit active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/436593856/The-Author Cult Family Games 26. "Martin Town" By MartinCult Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1356571154/Martin-Town 27. "." By SmithCultsSpirit Game description: "?" Status: -Closed- https://www.roblox.com/games/1365750279/unnamed 28. "Martin's Grave" By JackCult Game description: "Uncle, forgive me..I will forever be in debt." Status: A bit active, still updating. .https://www.roblox.com/games/139552212/Martins-Grave 29. "Revenge." By BobbyCult Game description: "They're not getting away it." Status: Inactive, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/580159955/Revenge 30. "spring" by LenzCult Game description: "I'm so happy Aha! Happy go lucky me I just go ## ### Living everyday I don't worry Worrying don't agree Things that bother you Never bother me Things that bother you Never bother me I feel happy and fine Aha Living in the sunlight Loving in the moonlight Having a wonderful time" Status: Inactive, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1396887447/spring 31. "lonely" by LenzCult Game description: "come back please" Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1374793010/lonely 32. "Fun" By LenzCult Game description: "This is so fun" Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1372206904/Fun 33. "My house" By LenzCult Game description: "jjjjjjjjjj mmmmmmmmyy" Status: Inactive, stopped updating." https://www.roblox.com/games/1364765039/My-house 34. "LenzCult's Coffee Bar!" By LenzCult Game description: "Hello, this is for all you sleepy heads, come on guys wake up!" Status: A bit active, still updating." https://www.roblox.com/games/997873742/LenzCults-Coffee-Bar 35. "Take The Dive!" Game description: "pearls" Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/130141805/Take-The-Dive 36. "[ Content Deleted ] By AkaManah Game description: "[ Content Deleted ]" Status: Inactive, the content from this place has been deleted. So nothing would be there except the default Roblox place. https://www.roblox.com/games/126167020/Content-Deleted 37. "Goodbye world" By GrandpaCult Game description: "Click Boom" Status: A bit active, stop updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/87615605/Goodbye-world 38. "Help us......" Game description: "Hes back......" Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/85431136/Help-us Shadelight Myth Games 39."Lloyd Residence" By Chuck_Lloyd Game description: "Welcome to out house, please make yourself at home." Status: A bit active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1197940663/Lloyd-Residence 40. "Meeting of Minds" By FatherGrimm Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/273898791/Meeting-of-Minds 41. "The Masquerade" By Masqueraze Game description: "A dance of the finest caliber" Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/716087004/The-Masquerade 42. "The Terroah Show™" By Terroah Game description: "For kids of all ages." Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/281669043/The-Terroah-Show 43. "paradise" By Ulifer Game description: "where we should be" Status: A bit active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/278165899/paradise Nursery Myths (FatherGrimm is the father of all these people) 44."Hickory Doc" By Hickory Doc Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/269489034/Hickory-Doc 45. "Humpty Dumpty" By HumpteeDumptee Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/267879363/Humpty-Dumpty 46. "Jabberwocke's Place" By Jabberwocke Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/275094838/Jabberwockes-Place 47. "Old King Cole" By OldKingKoal Game description: 7 more days till King Coal gets his 17 fiddlers, and might I say it'd be better off with 16." Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/268063737/Old-King-Cole 48. "Solomon Grundy" by SolomonGrundee Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfXZKR1-5r4 49. "Three Blind Mice" By ThreeBlindMicee Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/269489547/Three-Blind-Mice SMALLER/UPCOMING MYTH PLACES 50. "Past" By Cognicide Game description: "Cogville before the asteroid made its welcoming.Hello there I am Cognicide, a well known Villager of Cogville. I helped make Cogville years and years ago. But the sad thing is Cogville died out after a while and became a ghost town, due to the many elements left over after a asteroid's welcoming the villagers of Cogville soon died out of an unknown disease. I am Cognicide the Cogsmith of what was once Cogville." Status: Active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1264532673/Past 51. "Moonlight Sonata" By Aristherius Game description: "My room" Status: Inactive, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/125488589/Moonlight-Sonata 52. "Melancholy Melody." By Aristherius Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1456162584/Melancholy-Melody 53. "Rhapsodic Melody" By Aristherius Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. 54. "Normal House." By Zeltroki Game description: "How much more normal can it get..?" Status: Inactive, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/892058614/Normal-House 55. "Center Piece" By DaxHaskett Game description: "I was in a coma, this is where I was in that coma." Status: Inactive, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/597125580/Center-Piece 56. "1 - Wprowadzenie" By WiktoriasMiejsce Game description: "Wiktoria Władysław 20-letnia studentka została zagubiona przez matkę w piątek rano, jeśli jest coś, co możesz zrobić, aby mu pomóc, zrób to." Status: Inactive, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/696253200/1-Wprowadzenie 57. "2 - Jej cudowne sny" By WiktoriasMiejsce Game description: Unavailable Status: "Inactive, still updating." https://www.roblox.com/games/696254862/2-Jej-cudowne-sny 58. "3 - Głos jej" By WiktoriasMiejsce Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1352079933/3-G-os-jej 59. "C" By Cegnite Game description: "Dignity." Status: Active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1273270463/C 60. "Apartments" by CAR0I Game description: "I'm Carol." Status: A bit active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/262228557/Apartments 61. "Thinking" By Old_Thoughts Game description: "Just thinking" Status: Active, still updating." https://www.roblox.com/games/1014425358/Thinking 62. "The Woodlands" By Graled Game description: "It's very quiet here, but it is the best you can get." Status: A bit active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/304228236/The-Woodlands 63. "My House." By METRITORIUS Game description: "This is my house,make yourself at home!" Status: A bit active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/999649550/My-House 64. "This is my house" By MrsScottish Game description: "Welcome to my awesome house!" Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/866536900/This-is-my-house 65. "dark" By Cendur Game description: "quiet" Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/592664145/dark 66. "The room." By Zeltrokii Game description: "Quiet, dark, lonely. It's stuck here. Escape is not possible." Status: Inactive, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/746931666/The-room 67. "The Mystery of an Ancient." By Dkwb Game description: "A man, whom was once called, "Abner".Walked into a mysterious place, but a unknown inside of it's gate, somewhere in Ghlaxanes. Perhaps, a gate slammed behind him, as his torch blew out from it's enormous wind.With his nescience, he continued his journey. Thus leads to a discovery inside it's mystery from the crews.As Abner once touched this great gate of Binaxar, opening. A light shone upon him, leading into a mystery but a ancient within' it's whoaxavon." Status: A bit active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/545218392/The-Mystery-of-an-Ancient 68. "Dementia" By Ionghall Game description: Nothing. Status: Active. https://www.roblox.com/games/1707603752/Dementia 68. "Other House" By Activvity Game description: This was my house, I was trying my best to clean it up. Status: Active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1650723450/Other-House 69. "A Un tidy House" By mac34677 Game description: Sorry for the mess. Status: Active, still updating. https://web.roblox.com/games/2016143389/A-Un-tidy-House MISC. MYTH PLACES (If this is not allowed please delete it.) 70. “The Black Tree” By N00b0163/Dhaddo Game description: (Im too lazy too go Copy it.) Status: Active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/2032933706/The-Black-Tree 71. “The City of Time :o)” By dado3333 Game description: (I am also lazy on this one.) Status: Inactive, isn’t updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/1841495392/The-City-Of-Time-o I hope this guide helped, hope you have a great time Myth Hunting! -Monocoled Category:Main Articles